I Should Have Tried
by MariaWest
Summary: Jaime Reyes knows that if he talks to Artemis about the events in the arctic everything will fall apart, hence he has started to avoid her. Constantly. [Post-Endgame]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters from it.

**Author's Note:** I wrote this for a friend after the two of us decided that we wanted a fanfic where Artemis and Jaime talked about what happened in "Endgame" and that Artemis doesn't blame Jaime at all. We both love Jaime and felt like he need a bit more love during the recent events. Also, we're convinced that Jaime would blame himself, so yeah… I wrote this instead of hoping someone else would. So yay, fanfic. Haven't written one in years. Yikes. Enjoy. :)

* * *

Artemis walked down a hall in the Watchtower, silently, with M'gann and Conner. Lately, it seemed she found it hard to spend much time with the newer members of the team. But that was understandable, Wally and her had left before many of them had joined, and while they did get to know the two fairly well, it wasn't the same. They didn't know Wally like she and her original team did. They didn't have the memories from before everything happened, before Wally wanted to make his life part of Artemis'. They didn't understand how much Wally was meant to be with Artemis.

And Jaime Reyes knew this. He had been walking down the same hall as Artemis when he saw her up ahead, turned around, and ran. Jaime hadn't been able to talk to Artemis properly since Wally's disappearance. Unless they were on a mission together, he avoided her as much as he could. He didn't want to make things worse for her by slipping up when speaking to her. He hadn't had to strength to admit that it was his fault Wally was gone, that is was his fault she no longer had the man she loved. His fault her heart was broken.

Talking to Artemis would mean having to tell her about what Scarab had told him. It would mean admitting, out loud, that he had failed her speedster when he needed help the most. A part of Jaime knew he was being ridiculous, but that part wasn't winning. He couldn't accept what had happened and he didn't want to, frankly. Jaime was supposed to be a hero, and he knew that. He knew he was supposed to save _everyone's_ life. So why couldn't he have saved Wally's? Why did it seem that heroes could never save other heroes?

As Jaime made a turn into a different hall, to make sure he didn't run into Artemis, he felt the quick breeze that only meant one thing.

"Hi Bart," Jaime said, turning to _his_ speedster friend. He looked Bart over and sighed. He was wearing his civilian clothes; it was rare to see Bart in uniform when not on a mission.

"Hey hermano! How's it hanging?" Bart asked, placing his arm around Jaime's shoulders. Jaime shrugged him off and took a couple steps away. Bart eyed his friend, suspiciously, before talking again.

"How did your mission going? Mine was crash! Artemis is actually so awesome in battle, I always forget. She's a great leader. I can't wait to fight with her again. I'm trying to convince her to teach me how to fight like her cause it's what made Kid… Kid Flash so crash, his speed and fighting, but she's pretty busy being an older member of the team and all and hey, Jaime, what's wrong?" Bart asked, cutting his ramble short. Bart couldn't ignore his friend's actions anymore. When he saw Jaime's shoulders had fallen, more than the usual slouch that they were, and that he was clenching his fist, shaking slightly, he had to question it.

Jaime looked up and shook his head, waving his hands in protest.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just didn't have a good day at home. My parents were just trying to convince me to get a part time job and my sister was being an annoying younger sister and I'm swamped with school work and I'm just tired from the mission and I haven't seen Tye much lately cause of the superhero gig and Scarab keeps pestering me and I-" Jaime said.

"Jaime, what's wrong?"

He looked into his friend's eyes and knew that the auburn haired boy wasn't going to settle for the half assed answer everyone wanted to hear. Jaime should have known better. Bart was Wally's family. It was insulting to even try and pretend about Wally around him. It was wrong to lie to his friend.

"I almost ran into Artemis just now."

"Still avoiding her?" Bart asked, placing his hands behind his head. The two boys started to head down the hall. Bart knew that Jaime would want to keep moving as to not have Artemis find them.

"I can't bring myself to talk to her. I just… I just feel so guilty," he replied, hanging his head. "I should have at least tried to help instead of just standing there and watching it happen. You and the Flash were too busy to do anything and Wally was…"

"Stop! Jaime, this isn't your fault. You know this isn't!" Bart said, raising his voice a little. Jaime stopped walking and looked back at his friend, somewhat in shocked. He was always thrown off when Bart got serious. "How many times do I have to tell you? You did nothing wrong! What did the Scarab say, sixteen seconds? First of all, how would you have caught us in sixteen seconds, let alone get to us and catch us in that time. We are all faster than you, even Wally! You would have never caught us in time. Then there's the fact the Flash tried and even couldn't save him, and it is definitely not his fault. Jaime, you didn't do anything wrong. It… It just happened and we have to accept it."

"But I knew! Scarab told me and I didn't say anything. I should have told everyone and we should have tried to save him. Bart, you don't understand, it's not that I didn't save him, it's that I didn't even try! I just floated there, unable to even believe in the idea of Wally dying! Because why would Wally die? He was from the original team. He was in this amazing relationship we all wished we had. He had a normal life, going to school, being alive. He was amazing to watch fight. He was a hero, and I didn't even try! What does that make me?" Jaime shouted at his friend.

"Jaime, can we talk?" a female voice asked from behind the boys. They both wipped round and saw Tigress standing there, in orange and black. It took him a second to remember who was there, even with her mask off. Jaime kept forgetting that 'Artemis' was gone. He could see M'gann and Conner walking pass the hall the three stood in. "Bart, do you mind?"

"Of course not," he said, zipping over to her, "I'll see you at dinner, right?"

"You know I'll be there. Don't drive my mom too crazy till I get there."

"Crash! And you got it, ma'am!" Bart said, saluting Artemis. She smiled and he gave her a kiss on the cheek before speeding off, leaving Jaime alone with her.

"He comes over for dinner almost every night. I'm pretty sure my mom wasn't counting on him. Wa- Wally was one thing, the eating and all, but that kid is crazy," Artemis said, with a sad smile.

Jaime just looked at his feet. He was still in his armor he realized, though he had never felt so exposed. He wanted to cover up his face, but didn't want to appear weaker than he already looked in front of Artemis. She was a real hero, too. She has saved so many lives. She has risked her life a countless number of times. She was braving the world after losing someone she loved so much and had only just found again. She could smile still. Jaime never felt less of a hero than when he was around Artemis. She had to be the strongest person on the team, to be able to still fight for what she believed in.

He felt like he was the fraud. He was pretending to be this happy, fun, hero. He wasn't any of those anymore. He couldn't save a hero, so how was he supposed to an average person? He couldn't smile anymore without having to force it, so how could Artemis still smile? Jaime didn't understand how he still belonged on this team of heroes.

"Jaime," she started, taking a few steps over to him. He felt his body go rigid. Artemis reached a hand out and takes his in hers. "Jaime, look at me."

He looked up at the woman standing there. Her mask was off and in her other hand. Seeing her face made Jaime want to look away again, but something in her eyes kept his face up. What was it? He couldn't figure it out.

"Artemis… I… I really should be going… I have to do something…" Jaime mumbled, still not looking away from her.

"No. You're staying here and you're going to listen to what I have to say," Artemis said, cutting the younger boy off. Jaime gulped and nodded. Artemis continued, "Jaime I know you're avoiding me and it has to stop."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm just busy and Scarab wants me to train and I just don't have the time. I talk to you on missions all the time," Jaime replied, trying to end this quickly. He felt his stomach turning, felt the guilt rising in him. He wanted to get away so he could hide from the pain he felt and the pain he helped cause.

"Jaime, first off, you _only_ talk to me on missions. Do you really think I wouldn't notice that?" Artemis asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. Jaime made a face back at her and she smiled. "Secondly, you need to learn something about the Watchtower."

"What's that?" he asked.

"The halls echo. A lot. And it's very easy to hear people yelling at each, even around a corner," she explained, her smile softening a bit, "I heard you and Bart talking just now."

"Oh."

"Jaime, before I continue, I want you to tell me exactly what happened once we got to the artic."

"I thought you said you had heard it. Artemis, I really don't want to say this, please," Jaime said.

"Jaime, you need this. Tell me what happened," she insisted. Her gaze was penetrating. Jaime took in a deep breath and let it out.

"When we got there and it looked like it was working… Scarab… Scarab told me that Wally was going to cease in sixteen seconds. He told that Wally was… He told me. And I just stood there. I didn't do anything to save him. I failed him. I failed you. I failed," Jaime said, his voice becoming just more than a whisper by the time he finished.

They stood there in silence for what felt like an eternity to Jaime. Artemis still had his hand in hers. She stared at him almost blankly; but he could still see something in her eyes, still unsure of what it was. Just as Jaime was about to say something to relieve the tension in the air, he felt a sudden jerk and heard the clank of her mask hitting the ground. Artemis pulled his hand forward and dragged him into a hug. Her arms went under his, pulling him close. His head went over her shoulder awkwardly as she rested her cheek on his shoulder. Jaime's arms flailed a bit while he tried to find somewhere to place them.

"Just hug me back, you idiot," Artemis said, bringing him in tighter.

Jaime's arms slowly went around her arms and back to have his hands rest on her shoulders. His head leaned to the side, resting against hers. His grip tightened on her shoulders as his month tightened, fighting back tears. He didn't want to show how weak he was to her. She was standing so tall all the time and should be a mess, and here he was a mess that should be standing tall.

"Jaime, this isn't your fault. You did everything you could. Trust me when I say Wally wouldn't blame you. I know we didn't get to know you that well, and you were pretty weird till we found out about Scarab, but Wally liked you. He thought you were a good kid. Jaime, you're a great hero. Don't blame yourself for this," Artemis said calmly. His grip tightened more and hers followed suit, "Jaime, it's okay."

Jaime finally let go. His head dropped and he slouched more into Artemis. Tears started to fall from his eyes as he shook in her hold. Her arm and hand moved and held his head. Her grip tightened once more around him. Jaime finally felt safe to have the feelings he had kept bottled. He wasn't sure if he had cried yet about what happened. He had never felt like it was his place to be this hurt, this affected, by what had happened. For minutes, Jaime just stood in this woman's hold, crying.

Finally, Jaime pulled out of the hug, his hands moved to hers and held them.

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it," she replied, giving him another smile, one he could finally return, "So, does this mean you'll start talking to me again, and not just during missions?"

"Yeah, I think I can manage that," Jaime said, laughing a little, "Artemis, really though, thank you. I'm so sorry about what happened. I'm so sorry."

Artemis just smiled at him. She let go of his hands and bent over to pick up her mask from the ground. Straightening, she placed a hand on his shoulder. Their eyes met and the smile on their faces softened a bit. Jaime could finally tell what he saw in her eyes. It was determination. She wasn't doing well. She wasn't okay with Wally being gone. She was struggling to breathe every day because it meant one more breath without her other half. But there was the determination to live. To keep fighting. To keep fighting for weaker people who needed her. To keep fighting for the heroes who needed to be saved. To keep fighting for Wally, even if he wasn't there to fight directly beside her anymore. To keep fighting for herself. Jaime saw how strong she was in her eyes. He hoped she saw something similar in his.

She let go of his shoulder and took a step back. "Jaime, don't ever tell yourself you're not a hero. You're one of the strongest people I have ever met. Wally would be happy to know you're still fighting. I'm happy to have you still fighting."

Jaime nodded. He wasn't sure if he had any words to express himself in that moment. Artemis started down the hall, leaving him standing there.

"Artemis, wait!" he called after her, once she had reached the turn in the hallway.

She didn't stop walking, but said over her shoulder, "Don't worry, I won't tell Bart you cried."

And then she was gone.

Jaime stood there for a few more minutes, processing what happened. Sighing, he began to follow in the direction Artemis went. He thoughts were all over the place. He couldn't place a name on what he was feeling in that moment.

_Jaime Reyes,_ Scarab's voice said in his head, _the Tigress has spoken wisely. You cannot be blamed for the events that have taken place. The Kid Flash was beyond saving… and died, as you would say, a hero._

Jaime smiled and nodded.

He walked into the large open room and immediately Bart appeared at his side. The two boys didn't talk but smiled at each other as they headed to the zeta-tube to perhaps go home, or find somewhere to eat, or just hang around and act like children. They went off to go live the lives they had. To enjoy them. To brave them.


End file.
